Nueva vida
by Rin vargas
Summary: Aveces un pequeño gesto de amor podria cambiar el resto de su vida y ademas de alguien mas. Eso el paso a nuestra nacion russia cuando fue a visitar a su amado. Rochu no-Mpreg (aclaro) One-shot


**Buano este es mi primer fic es One-shot lo ise en mi tiempo libre asi que no esta muy elaborado como quisiera Advertencia: puede contener horrores de ortografia y incuerencias disfruten!**

Nueva vida:  
Hola, hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños numero... bueno mi edad no es muy importante hoy el día es frió y la nieve cae por la ventana de mi habitación eso me ase recordar que este día no es importante... cuando yo nací me dejaron a cargo de mi hermana mayor ese día murió mi madre...

Dejando eso atrás... baje las escaleras de mi casa llegando a una cocina pequeña y acogedora llena de girasoles y algo de vodka en una botella algo congelada por el frió de adentro y afuera yo llevaba un abrigo grande aunque no sentía frió mire mi teléfono haber si alguien había llamo para felicitarme mire y la mayoría de los números eran de el... si El aquel chico que le da luz a mis días en este frió que ase que mi alma duela y se congele.

Tome el teléfono y marque a su casa esos minutos esperando una respuesta parecían años y mas con mi mano casi congelada sosteniendo el pequeño teléfono entre mis dedos. Al contestar oi una voz un tanto familiar era de la pequeña hermana de mi Amor. El niño contesto confundido y al parecer tenia frió tal vez haya haga frió igual que aquí no lo culpo estamos en temporada de fríos.

Le dije al niño que me pasara a su hermano el me dijo: "quien eres" Le respondí que solo me lo pasara puesto que su hermano era muy celoso y podría colgar. Se oyó que la niña gritaba el nombre de su hermano buscándolo luego oí su voz... mis ojos se iluminaron y ya no sentía el frió que esta en mi nación.

Al contestar note su voz algo quebradiza pero porque? alguien le había echo daño o le había quitado algo... El me dijo feliz cumpleaños y oí una risita saliendo de el. Le pregunte que pasaba el no respondió solo se oyó un resoplido de su ser sabia que algo andaba mal... pro no sabia que. El me dijo oye quieres venir a mi casa te tengo una sorpresa.  
me emocione...  
Por fin le oí felicidad al hablar..  
Fui a mi cuarto y me sentí colegiala en primera cita escogiendo algo que ponerse para salir con el chico mas guapo de el colegio saque toda mi ropa y al esparcí en mi cama escoji lo que mas le gustaba a El una abrigo color gris con algo de peluche unos pantalones negros y uan camisa blanca debajo sabia que le gustaría so total el era muy sutil en eso.

Baje y prepare mi auto. sorbí algo de vodka que quedaba (Nota mental comprar mas vodka de regreso) me prepare me fije si estaba bien peinado y salí como todo un galán de telenovela Mexicana.  
Subí a mi auto y espere a que se cantara. Mientras pensaba en que me podría dar Yao.. si ese era su nombre uno de lso nombres mas hermosos del mundo hasta era fácil de deletrear Y-A-O ese nombre hacia que mi corazón se detuviera y mi mundo se pintara de un hermoso Rosa Puah soné como Feliks! bueno cuando volvi en si el auto estaba listo para andar lo encendí y salí hacia al casa de Yao.  
Pase por toda la ciudad hasta llena de nieve que cubría cada rincón de ese lugar lleno de arboles. Poco después divise una pequeño bosque de bambú SI! ya casi me acercaba a la casa de Yao conduci lo mas rápido que me dejaba la ley para llegar lo mas rápido a la casa d El. AL pasar por un parque vi a una familia la madre, el padre y una niña los tres tenían agarrados de la mano a la pequeña que jugaba con la nieve de aquel parque

Al llegar a la casa de Yao vi que me esperaba.. Y con este frió! y si se enfermaba no , no pero bueno el era terco y no quería discutir. Al lado de el estaba su hermanita Mei la cual lo tomaba de al mano fuertemente ella se vei nerviosa.  
Baje del auto y le sonreí a Yao el me devolvió la sonrisa rápidamente. La niña me miro y se acerco a mi.

Yao la miro y dijo: "Mei tienes algo que decirle al señor Ivan"  
La niña me miro y con algo de nerviosismo .Ella y Yao convivían mucho hasta le decía mama a El cuando Yao y yo empezamos a salir ella me miraba todos los dias con curiosidad y alegria y ams cuando le pedí matrimonio ase ya algunos años .

Volviendo a mi cumpleaños la niña se acerco y me enseño un dibujo lindo: Ahi estaban ella, yo y yao y decía "Te puedo decir Papa" Yo la mire y ella se sonrojo tanto como un tomate de Antonio la mire la abrase y susurre a su oido: "Si mi niña" Ella me abrazo fuerte y se puso feliz , yao observo toda aquella ensena de amor y me miro mas contento que nunca ... Entonces esa era mi sorpresa ser Padre...

Yao em miro y dijo: "Yo adopte a Mei ase tiempo y pues cuando nos casamos paso a ser también parte de tu familia lo guarde en secreto para decírtelo este día para que fuera sorpresa" El chino me regalo una sonrisa sincera y hermosa lo abrase y toma a la niña en brazos y los abrase a ambos me sentía completo por fin tenia lo que todo hombre quería una familia y con al perdona que mas amaba

Entonces aquellas lagrimas no eran d tristeza eran d felicidad... Pues hoy comenzaba mi nueva vida

**horrible no xD es mi primer fic no critiquen okno ._. emm que les parece? reviews? tomatazos?**


End file.
